Shion Kuresato
only. |n1stappearance = |head2 = Manga |info2 = Chapter 336 }} |seiyuu = Marina Inoue |status = Alive }} is the butler of Kirika Kuzuha, the superintendent of Hakuo Academy. Initially she appears cool, professional, and scornful, criticizing Hayate's ability as a butler. Eventually she is matched up against Hayate in the final round of the superintendent's Butler Battle, where she is revealed to be a smaller middle school student, posing as an older butler with the help of magical platform shoes. Shion and the superintendent may harbor feelings for each other that are more than Platonic. Appearance Shion has dark blue eyes in both of her forms, and in her adult form has short blue hair, while in her true form she has pink hair. In her adult form, she wears a butler's outfit, while in her true form, she wears a short blue dress. Story Comisun Arc At the end of Chapter 336, Shion makes her first appearance in the manga along with Kirika Kuzuha. In the same chapter, Shion is seen asking Kirika if she has decided on someone to enter Hakuou Academy in place of Wataru, who was dropping out. Appearances in Other Media SynergySP Timeline The Butler Battle Tournament Shion arrives at the school with the superintendent, where they announce a tournament between butlers. Hinagiku and Hayate head to the top of the clock tower to confront them, where Kirika announces that she wants to find a new, stronger butler. Hinagiku sends Hayate to confront Kirika, and they battle a bit. Kirika disarms Hayate, and then moves in to strike, but she runs out of energy, and falls short. Shion then arrives, and begins supporting her. Shion then engages Hayate, and she demonstrates her powers by drawing Hayate into a strange mental state, through playing music by making the gestures of a piano player. She quickly outperforms Hayate and begins to insult him, showing disapproval at his lack of skills. As he collapses, Shion suggests that if he wants to get back at her, he has to go through the tournament, announcing that whoever wins will have to fight her. She then leaves with Kirika. During the tournament, Shion doesn't take much of an active role, simply supporting Kirika. After Hayate defeats Hinagiku, Shion jumps down and begins the fight with Hayate. She begins her battle the same as the first, leaving Hayate shocked that she was able to get control so quickly. Hinagiku informs Hayate that he could break her form and regain his freedom by going for her feet, which would break her stance and therefore her control. Hayate swiftly knocks her off her feet with a kick, knocking her platform shoes off, which reveals her true form. A desperate Shion charges at him and swings her arms at him, though this gets nowhere as she is apparently unable to use her skills. Kirika comes down, and reminds her that she lost the fight. Shion vows revenge, and the two then vanish with a smoke bomb. The School Festival At the start of the festival, Shion doesn't take much of an active role again. When Nagi gets hypnotized, and then led by Kirika to start her culture festival, she assists the production of Nagi's manga by inking pages, which irritates her. She eventually goes to Hinagiku and Hayate, asking them to take Nagi back due to her irritation. Kirika doesn't approve of this though, and she continues to have both of them work. When Kirika mentions that her primary motivation for the sales competition is to see Hayate work at a maid cafe with an embarrassing uniform, Shion doesn't approve of this. To try to counter the increasing sales at Hayate's shop, Shion is ordered to start a new attraction, offering random prizes in addition to the manga. The Christmas Eve Crisis Navigation Category:Female Characters Category:Butlers